Boku wa KAITO
by Teixak
Summary: A girl wakes up one morning to find someone named Kaito on her doorstep. Odd enough on it's own.. but then everything started happening. Somewhat silly, but in a fun way. T for language.  Those are two genres you don't see together.
1. KAITO

**KAITO**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me, and likely never will. That doesn't stop me from being a complete fantard for it, though.  
A lot of people probably won't like this idea, but I just thought it up and ran with it (which seems to be the way most of my stories start :3). So, apologies!**

**

* * *

**

What do you do when you wake up one day and someone unfamiliar is standing on your doorstep?

Katie let out a tired yawn as she shuffled over to the door, having been awakened a few minutes before by the gentle ding of the doorbell. Her lethargic brain asked several questions along the lines of "who's up this early?", "who's visiting this early?", and "why the hell am I still awake?" Nevertheless, she opened the door, dressed in her blue pajamas and a white bathrobe she'd flung on for the sake of doing so, and simply stood and stared.  
The visitor glanced up as soon as he heard the creak of the door. While Katie's disheveled brown hair hung limply in her face, half-hiding her teal eyes, the stranger's bright blue hair was tousled by the wind just enough to add to his appearance, and his eyes (exactly the same shade, she noted) had a hint of good humor.. and desperation. His white jacket was marked with blue near the neck and on the hem of his sleeves, coupled with a yellow stripe cutting the sleeve-stripe in half around. A blue muffler was draped around his shoulders and looked like he'd never taken it off in his life, yet was somehow not dirty.  
In short, he looked "straight out of the animes".  
"Um.. hello." Katie bit her lip. Inwardly, her thoughts screamed at each other to be heard over the din they created. _"Oh my god, what if he's going to kill me?" "Go call for Daniel, now!" "Maybe he's just a lost hobo-" "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-" _She shut her eyes tight for a moment, then gave herself a small shake and tried to smile at the visitor.  
"Ohaiyo." Oh wow, he was even Japanese. Sure, anyone could just walk up and speak Japanese (or try to), but he definitely had the accent down. Once again, "straight out of the animes".  
"Uh... who _are_ you?" She glanced over her shoulder. Nope, Daniel wasn't awake yet. Goddamnit, if he started speaking Japanese-  
"Boku wa Kaito," he introduced himself. Katie bit back a torrent of swearwords. Great, she didn't know Japanese! And the person who _did_ know was still asleep. And she doubted that trying to speak in Spanish to him would help the situation. Well, it was worth a shot.  
"Sorry, I.. I don't speak Japanese," she shyly explained. "Do you.. uh.. do you speak English? ..Habla es Espanol?" Her cheeks flushed red as he chuckled at her. Goddamnit it was too early to be doing this. "Stay right here," she snapped, then turned on her heel and stamped inside. "DANIEL! Wake up! Someone's at the door for you, and I'm going back to sleep!"

As it turned out, the "going back to sleep" part of that plan didn't work out. Daniel walked back in after a few minutes, smiling. Much to her annoyance, the blue-haired guy followed him. Katie let out a small sigh and flopped over on her bed. "So.. what's his story?"  
"He's lost and needs a place to stay," Daniel explained, sitting down next to her. "He got kicked out of his old one.." Katie caught the visitor nodding in response to his words.  
"Where's he from?"  
"Hokkaido."  
"Seriously?" She sat up. "I mean, it's sort of obvious, but.. really? What's someone from there doing all the way over here?"  
"Said he was a singer."  
"Is he famous?" Katie propped herself up on one arm. Daniel glanced at the newcomer, who merely shrugged in reply. "So he just.. came over here to do a gig, a concert, whatever, and got stuck? Can't get back, and he got kicked out of where he was staying before?"  
"Yeah." Daniel sighed.  
Katie stood up.  
"Hey." She walked over to the blue-haired singer and looked up at him with a smile. "What's your name again?"  
"Kaito." He said it a bit hesitantly, then looked away. Odd. He hadn't seemed shy earlier.. unless there was something else going on?  
"Well, I'm Katie." She held out her hand and, to her surprise, he shook it. "You can stay here however long you need to, okay?"  
Kaito smiled. Later, Katie would wonder if she regretted making that decision, but at the time she'd just been extending a helping hand to someone who desperately needed it.

Who would've expected all the stuff that came afterward, after all?


	2. First Day

**Boku wa KAITO  
Chapter 2  
**_**The First Day**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Why am I putting another chapter up so fast? Because I'm still on a Vocaloid high :B  
Disclaimer was in the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day passed without much incident. After a bit of discussion, the three of them agreed that Kaito could sleep on the couch until they were able to set something up for him. Katie noted that he didn't seem bothered by this, and in fact seemed willing to go along with anything they suggested. _'Aren't singers supposed to be the picky type?'_ Daniel didn't seem to notice, so she merely shrugged it off. Something in the back of her head nagged at her constantly, yet when she paid attention to it it vanished without a trace.

She didn't sleep that night.

"Ohaiyo," Kaito greeted her the next morning. Katie walked in with her laptop tucked under one arm, then plopped down on the couch.  
"Ohaiyo," she answered absent-mindedly. "Did you sleep okay?" She flipped her laptop over and clicked the lid open as she spoke, only half-focusing on the conversation.  
"Hai." Kaito hesitated. "Um.. thank you for letting me stay."  
She nearly dropped her laptop, which beeped at her in annoyance as it started booting up. "You speak English?"  
"I thought-" Kaito was cut off as Katie started laughing hysterically, putting one hand to her head.  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place..? Oh man.. " She slipped back into her deranged laughter, oblivious to Kaito's startled reaction. Luckily for her, Daniel picked that moment to walk in and kept Kaito's attention long enough for her to calm down.  
She opened her browser and bit her lip as she scanned the news articles rudely thrown at her. "Hey, Kaito?" She didn't glance up; one finger lightly tapped the back of her laptop's lid in a steady rhythmn of a song she couldn't remember the words to. "I has a question." The inner part of her that never shut up immediately unleashed a barrage of cusswords as she let her odd quirk slip.  
"Yeah?" Kaito looked up from his conversation, seeming to not notice her odd phrasing.  
"What's your last name?"  
Silence. Kaito didn't reply. Katie bit her lip nervously; questions spun around in her mind as she wondered if she'd breached some sort of privacy. Or maybe...  
...maybe Kaito didn't have a last name at all?

She doubted it. She doubted it, but still the little voice nagged her.  
The day had passed by quick as lightning, and now the girl was sitting cross-legged on her bed, listening to Daniel and Kaito talk out in the other room. The room was dark- as she preferred it, of course- and the only light came from her laptop's screen as she continued her hopeless search.  
"He's a singer..." She breathed quietly. "So why isn't there anything on him..? Not even a tiny bit of information.."  
She'd looked everywhere. Wikipedia, Google, Youtube. Even the sites she'd heard of that weren't even in English. Yet still nothing came up on their mystery guest. It was a scary thought to her. What if Kaito lied to them? What if Kaito wasn't even his name-  
The song came to mind again and she tapped it out, humming it under her breath. It was a familiar song, one she'd used to listen to a lot. Yet now the name escaped her, hiding in the depths of that little nagging that darted out of reach. And yet a seperate thought embedded itself, and budded and grew into a small flower that shone brightly in the dark corners of her mind.

The song was important. The song meant something... something she had to find out.


End file.
